


Sweets to the Sweet

by bluRaaven



Series: Blacktyde Chronicles [7]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Blacktyde Chronicles, Dessert & Sweets, F/M, Humor, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluRaaven/pseuds/bluRaaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do Wulf, his lover and a boiled crème treat have in common?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweets to the Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Springinkerl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springinkerl/gifts).



> For Springinkerl; you know why ;)
> 
> I just had to write this, as I couldn't think of a way to work the joke into the next chapter of AWWY.

The Sleepy Hearth was a run-down dump, but it was the only inn out here, in the middle of nowhere and Wulf had not fancied sleeping on the ground again. It was cheap, the food was bland and undercooked and the roof leaked.

The bed creaked under their combined weight, protesting loudly against the activity atop it. Why stay in such a place?

It was mostly because of the girl. She moaned happily, her mouth open and eyes closed as her generous breasts bounced with every thrust. Ah, yes, at least the service here was excellent. Who would have thought?

The barmaid was a pretty thing; small but curvy in all the right places with a snub nose and fine blonde hair that had escaped the confinement of a bun a long time ago and was now spread out across the pillow, glowing golden in the soft light of the candles. She squealed when Wulf moved his hand to additionally work her with saliva coated fingers and, after several moments of such treatment, arched up against him, writhing. With her pleasure satisfied, he could look to his own and hitched her legs higher, speeding up.

The girl had gone limp beneath him for a while but now she rolled her hips languidly along with his thrusts and smiled a lazy smile when he buried his face in her neck, nipped at it gently and groaned. They rocked together a couple more times before they stilled, savouring the aftermath.

Wulf hummed happily as he kissed his lover's freckled breasts and grinned widely at her before he moved his weight off her so she could breathe again. It wasn't a mind-blowing experience, but sex was fun to have and it would have been a shame to let an opportunity such as this go to waste.

“That was fun,” the girl, whose name quite escaped him at the moment, giggled. She rolled onto her side and propped her head up with an arm, completely unashamed of her nudity. “So what do we do next?”

“How about something to eat?” Wulf prompted with his eyebrows raised. “I think your father means to starve me.” Or give him food poisoning. His stomach growled unhappily in evident agreement.

She laughed again at his words and nimbly rolled to her feet, crossing the room to retrieve the basket she had brought with her. It wasn't long before she returned and pulled the lid off, happily announcing that “I brought something for us.”

Wulf held the covers up and the barmaid quickly slipped in next to him, the shared warmth welcome in the cool room now that they were no longer covered in sweat.  “What have you got?” he asked, curious and felt his hand slapped away when he reached for the food.

“Don't be greedy!” she chided and they both ended up having a fit of laughter because it seemed such an inappropriate thing to say, in this situation.

“I'm not!” Wulf protested, jumping at the innuendo. He always made sure his lovers were enjoying themselves as well. There was just no excuse for bad manners in bed.

“You're sweet,” the girl sighed and smiled brightly, happy with the little surprise she had packed. “So, I brought you something sweet.”  She uncovered the basket with a flourish of her hand, only to frown and drop the cloth when some strange expression flickered over his face.

It was a surprise, yes, but apparently not of the good kind if the mildly alarmed look in Wulf's eyes was anything to go by.

“Crème treats?” he stated, voice flat and shifted uncomfortably beneath the covers. “You brought us crème treats.”

“What's wrong with _crème treats_?” the barmaid asked, imitating his speech. She cocked her head to the side in challenge and there was a spark of amusement in her eyes. And mischief.

“Nothing's _wrong_ with them,” Wulf replied and began to chuckle. “I love crème treats. Or, well, I used to.”

“Used to?” she teased, one finger painting circles on his chest.

“Yeah. Ate my fill when I was younger,” Wulf complained with a mock grimace. “All that round softness with the filling... squirting out, begging to be – licked – up.” He narrowly avoided saying ‘sucked’, because she didn't exactly have the right parts for that and he didn't want to spoil the mood or offend.

“Yes?” She still wasn't getting it. Or perhaps she did very well and only led him on with that innocent girl act of hers. As he knew well by now she was anything but; a devious woman that knew the allure of her body and betting eyelashes that hid behind cute blushes for her own private amusement.

“Didn't you wonder how I came to be so good with my mouth?” Wulf wanted to know, mock outrage belied by the twitch of his lips.

“So sweets make you think of sex?” the barmaid asked with a laugh, her wicked hands already wandering.

“I'm always thinking about sex” Wulf corrected her with a grin because she got the hint and deposited the basked on the ground again, food forgotten for one moment.

 _Maybe, just maybe_ , Wulf thought as the lithe girl rolled on top of him, _He should stay for another day_.

**Author's Note:**

> Wulf is the reluctant hero of the Blacktyde Chronicles that start with 'Before the Storm'. Hope you had fun reading this silly little drabble.


End file.
